The Timbaland 'Verse: Morning After Dark
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Jensen recebe em seu quarto de hotel o mais requisitado garoto de programa da cidade. Presente de Aniversário para Miss Dartmoor.- Conteúdo Adulto.


**Algumas considerações:**

**01 –** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. Mas que poderiam pertencer, ah... Poderiam. Aceito doações.

**02 –** Beta: Thata Martins (Brigadin, Amore!)

**03 -_ Conteúdo Adulto. MUITO ADULTO. NC-30!!!_**

**04 -** Presente de Aniversário para Miss Dartmoor seguindo suas vontades: Jared garoto de programa. Jensen cliente vip. Primeiro Top!Jensen. Segundo Top!Jared.

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Feliz Aniversário, Dartmoor Docinho! Que a fanfiction satisfaça sua vontade e desejo...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Morning After Dark**_

Jensen Ackles apoiou o corpo no guarda-corpo da varanda. A sua frente ele via a vastidão da cidade até o horizonte.

Já era noite alta, mas ele não tinha sono nenhum.

As batidas na porta foram rápidas e curtas.

Jensen suspirou profundamente e engoliu em seco.

Endireitou-se e voltando sobre si mesmo saiu da varanda e caminhou até a porta.

Não podia negar que estava nervoso. Mas também seria sua última vontade. E Madame Depardieu era a discrição em pessoa. Seria torturada e morta antes de entregar seus clientes.

Ackles colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

O rapaz que devolveu seu olhar era mais alto do que ele. Tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, olhos verdes de um tom muito familiar e sorria.

- Oi! – Ele falou e esperou. Olhou de lado, permitindo a avaliação de Jensen. Sempre era avaliado por seus clientes. Mas a avaliação foi rápida. Ackles ficou de lado e deu passagem para ele. – Meu nome é...

- Jared. Eu sei. – Ele fechou a porta e voltou lentamente para a varanda, sem fazer muito caso da presença do rapaz.

Jared ficou parado no meio da imensa suíte máster do hotel caro. Sua mente trabalhou rápido.

"Hum... Um dos estranhos."

Jared Padalecki era um dos profissionais mais requisitados de toda a cidade e não estava acostumado a ser negligenciando quando chegava a um local de encontro.

Tinha uma cartela limitada de clientes, pois sua companhia era muito onerosa e eram poucos que poderiam tê-lo, mesmo que fosse uma única vez. Por isso era extremamente paparicado, mimado, adulado de todas as formas por todos seus apaixonados. Fossem mulheres... Ou homens.

Mas, mesmo sendo tão seleto, ele não escapara de clientes exóticos. E essa era sua perfeição: como um camaleão se adaptava. Sabia lidar com todos.

E aquele não seria diferente.

Jared caminhou até a varanda. Encostou-se de costas no guarda-corpo, do lado do homem, e ficou em silêncio observando o quarto.

A varanda onde estavam era uma laje grande, que tinha um dos lados mais estreito do que o outro. Na parte mais ampla havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras. As folhas de vidro se abriam para o quarto muito bem mobiliado, ampliando-o consideravelmente. Um closet discreto no fundo. Do outro lado devia ser a porta para o banheiro e no ponto de maior destaque, a cama imensa. Era um dos quartos mais confortáveis do hotel.

Jared olhou discretamente para Ackles.

Ele parecia distante. O olhar no horizonte, nos limites extremos da cidade que reluzia num fundo escuro.

Suspirou contrariado.

E então viu o carpete.

Finalmente reparou de verdade, já que havia passado por cima dele e não tinha percebido. O carpete que tinha pelo menos três centímetros de espessura.

- Posso? - Jared perguntou e, sem realmente esperar a resposta, retornou para dentro do quarto.

Jensen voltou a si e se virou para observar o rapaz.

Ele parou no meio do quarto e tirou o sapato e as meias. De maneira muito organizada, colocou as meias dentro dos sapatos e colocou o par num canto atrás de uma mesa. Voltou para o centro do quarto e fechou os olhos.

- Eu simplesmente amo esse tipo de carpete. São tão... Macios. – Ele abriu e fechou os dedos dos pés sentindo a textura do material.

Era incrivelmente prazeroso fazer aquilo.

Fechou os olhos e se permitiu apenas sentir o pequeno prazer.

Quando abriu os olhos por fim, viu Jensen parado no vão da porta de vidro, olhando para ele.

- Vem cá. Sente isso. – Jared o chamou, mas Jensen continuava mudo. Jared balançou a cabeça ao ver a falta de reação do outro. Ele caminhou até Jensen e o puxou pela mão até estarem os dois sobre o carpete.

Jared ficou a frente de Jensen, mirando-o do alto de seu tamanho.

E o que viu o intrigou e excitou.

Jensen o encarava em silêncio.

Seus olhos eram rígidos. Quase severos.

E, no entanto...

Algo em sua boca... Talvez o formato... Dava-lhe um ar de ironia.

Ele estava se saindo o cliente mais estranho que havia tido.

Normalmente eles avançavam sobre Jared como lobos em caça.

Mas não esse Jensen Ackles.

E isso era uma surpresa.

Nem mesmo os olhares gulosos que sempre recebia estavam presentes.

Jared se prometeu fazer aquilo mudar.

Empolgou-se com a ideia.

Fazer aquele homem bonito sorrir e querer beijá-lo. E querer fazer sexo com ele.

Afinal era para isso que tinha sido chamado. Para prestar o melhor serviço que um garoto de programa poderia fazer.

Um desafio...

Jared sorriu e sentiu uma súbita necessidade de fazer Jensen Ackles se entregar. Adorava desafios.

Sua mão tocou o peito do loiro, que não se mostrou surpreso, e desceu até a cintura da calça.

Suavemente seu corpo acompanhou sua mão e no minuto seguinte, Jared estava ajoelhado aos pés de Jensen. Suas mãos correram por uma as pernas até chegar ao sapato Jago Europe perfeitamente lustrado. Desamarrou o cadarço lentamente e, com uma lentidão maior ainda, explorando o pouco contato que sua pele tinha com a pele branca, tirou a meia. Depois, correndo a mão pela parte interna da perna de Jensen, Jared passou ao outro sapato e à outra meia. Quando por fim havia concluído a operação Retirada de Sapatos, levantou e foi colocar o par do lado do seu.

- Sinta, vamos! – ele apontou para o carpete. – É gostoso, relaxa. Você nunca viu Duro de Matar 1?

Silêncio.

Jared poderia jurar que Jensen Ackles era mudo.

Mas claro que não era. Ele havia pronunciado seu nome em uma voz grossa e sexy. Uma voz surpreendente para um rosto tão jovem e bonito.

Jensen olhou para baixo, para o carpete sob seus pés. Mexeu lentamente os dedos do pé como se só agora tivesse descoberto que eles poderiam fazer esse movimento.

Olhou novamente para Jared, como se perguntasse se era daquela maneira que deveria proceder.

Por um momento, Jared surpreendeu uma figura completamente diferente da que vinha se mostrando até aquele instante. Jensen não chegou a sorrir, é verdade, mas pareceu mais... Aberto. Um olhar mais brando.

Alguém bateu à porta. E então a severidade em pessoa estava de volta.

Jensen ficou tenso.

Jared sentiu seu corpo responder de imediato, ficando tenso também.

- Estamos esperando alguém? – ele perguntou em dúvida.

O homem olhou para Jared muito sério e depois para a porta. Por um momento, Jared teve certeza que ele não responderia.

Mas então a voz brotou dele como se estivessem conversando a um longo tempo.

- Só o jantar. – Jensen falou sem olhá-lo. Caminhou e Jared o seguiu. E enquanto ele abria a porta, Jared entrou no closet e ali ficou. Ele ouviu o garçom entrar e arrumar a mesa e finalmente sair.

Saiu do closet e ficou parado na porta.

- Por que você se escondeu? – Jensen não olhava para ele ainda.

Jared sorriu. Sim! Jensen Ackles realmente não era mudo.

- Hum... Eu procuro ficar invisível para garçons e arrumadeiras. Eles de vez em quando dão trabalho. – disse se aproximando.

- O garçom sabe que estou acompanhado. – Jensen apontou uma cadeira para Jared e se sentou. – Jensen olhou com intensidade para a mesa posta para dois lugares.

Os supercílios do moreno subiram em sua testa, realmente surpreso.

- Sim... Mas ele não saberá que você está com um homem. – Jared se sentou e olhou para a comida. Filés imensos, bem passados, salada de batatas, cenouras e vagem em fatias finas, arroz branco, uma molheira repleta com um creme espesso e cheiroso e finalmente uma garrafa de vinho.

- Por um acaso você também é invisível para as câmeras do corredor? – O homem passou a se servir e a Jared.

- Sim, eu sou. Completamente invisível. – Que raio de conversa doida.

- Ok. - Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Espero que não se importe em jantar. Não comi nada hoje, estou com fome.

- Claro. Fique à vontade.

Jared se pôs a observar o homem.

Ele não demonstrava nenhuma característica homossexual, o que era raro de se ver nos homens que o contratavam. Claro... Muitos homens com quem fora para cama eram a perfeita imagem do macho dominante. Até estarem com Jared entre quatro paredes. Aí, então, se mostravam eles mesmos.

Mas essa imagem não combinava com o homem a sua frente.

Pelo contrário.

Jensen Ackles era másculo demais, mesmo enquanto cortava uma fatia da carne e levava à boca.

O terno impecável que usava, e que, provavelmente, tinha custado muitas centenas de dólares, o vestia de maneira única. Quando ele abrira a frente do paletó e se sentara, havia sido quase como se fosse ensaiado. Ele parecia saído de um comercial de ternos exclusivos.

Aliás, aquele quarto também não era barato, apesar de Jared conhecer outros ainda mais caros.

Jared chegou à conclusão, enquanto fazia seus dedos do pé brincarem com o carpete, que achava Jensen Ackles de uma beleza muito sexy. Ele com certeza era um ricaço que poderia se dar bem com qualquer mulher... Ou homem. E, no entanto, estava ali com ele.

Ele cortava a carne em seu prato com todo o requinte, levava o pedaço à boca no tempo certo e mastigava devagar, saboreando a iguaria.

Jared ficou um longo tempo observando-o.

Os lábios se mexendo e logo em seguida a comida descendo por sua garganta, fazendo a pele de seu pescoço se movimentar numa contração que fez Jared se arrepiar.

O vinho que Jensen tomou em seguida deixou seus lábios úmidos e Jared teve vontade de se jogar em cima do sujeito. Sentiu o sexo responder ao simples fato de ver o homem comendo.

Era muito, muito, quente.

Jared estava tão absorto nos movimentos cadenciados de Jensen que não chegou a ouvir realmente quando este falou algo.

- Hum? – Ele se obrigou a subir o olhar para os olhos de Jensen e deixar a boca rosada em paz. Que tipo de profissional era ele afinal, distraindo-se daquela maneira? Mas Jensen era um bruxo. Estava ali há quanto tempo? Meia hora? E, apesar de jamais permitir que seu cliente soubesse, Jared já contava os minutos para concluir o que viera fazer naquele quarto. O mutismo e a seriedade do Jensen Ackles o estavam seduzindo.

- Você não vai comer? – Jensen perguntou novamente.

Jared abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida.

Ele se apoiou na mesa e chegou para frente.

- Você quer que eu coma?

A voz sussurrada de Jared mexeu com algo dentro de Jensen. O homem moreno voltou a grudar os olhos em sua boca.

- O que exatamente você quer que eu coma? – Jared passou a língua nos lábios finos. Sua respiração acelerou levemente. Ele voltou a encarar Jensen. Surpreendeu o olhar quase risonho.

- Bem... – Jensen posou os talheres, aparentemente satisfeito. Bebeu da taça de vinho e limpou os lábios no guardanapo de linho branco. Recostou-se na cadeira e voltou à posição de observador.

No entanto, seu olhar agora tinha adquirido um quê de malicia. Algo profundamente sensual. Felino.

Jensen pela primeira vez na noite sorriu.

Um sorriso curto.

Um levantar de cantos da boca, numa expressão irônica.

Jared prendeu a respiração.

O filho-da-puta sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele realmente estava num jogo de sedução com Jared.

- Beba seu vinho. – Ordenou num tom baixo e direto.

Jared riu, divertido, voltando a se sentar direito. Pegou a taça pela haste, girou o vinho, levou até o nariz e sentiu o aroma.

O odor da bebida o surpreendeu. Era um belo buquê.

Ele provou o vinho, sentido todas as nuances.

Acabou ficando curioso.

Segurou a garrafa e reparou na marca e a safra.

O comentário ficou engasgado em sua garganta. Jensen Ackles resolvera gastar muito dinheiro naquela noite.

Aquele vinho era caríssimo e somado com o valor do quarto, do terno e, claro, o preço de Jared, daria para comprar uma ótima casa.

Jared deixou a garrafa onde ela havia estado e bebeu o vinho de forma lenta, seus olhos presos em Jensen. Sua boca se deliciando com a bebida e seus olhos bebendo a figura de Jensen Ackles.

Aquele homem era um mistério.

Madame Depardieu não dera detalhe nenhum, a não ser a recomendação: "Trate-o muito bem".

E essa recomendação não era uma mera recomendação.

Madame Justine Depardieu nunca, mas nunca mesmo, fazia recomendações.

Ela dava uma ficha geral do cliente em questão e o despachava.

Mas naquele caso, não.

Apenas o fitara como seu ar sempre severo e soltara a frase.

Bem que Jared havia tentado arrancar alguma coisa a mais de Madame, mas claro que não havia conseguido.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, Jared se sentiu confuso.

Não sabia como agir, porque o seu cliente não se apressava em explicar o que queria. Nem mesmo em dar um sinal do que queria.

Receou avançar o sinal rápido demais e ser repreendido.

Mas a verdade era que estava sendo seduzido, quando era ele quem deveria seduzir.

Sentiu-se um novato inexperiente.

O sorriso de Jensen cresceu um pouco. A luta interna de Jared havia transparecido e o divertira. Mas então o sorriso morreu e ele levantou, postando o guardanapo ao lado do prato. Caminhou de novo até a porta da varanda, o olhar de novo distante.

Seu gesto foi tão repentino que assustou Jared.

Ele levantou logo em seguida e parou na porta de vidro também, esperando uma atitude de Jensen.

A postura de Ackles havia mudado. Era de novo inflexível. Isso confundiu Jared mais ainda.

- Acho que você não gostou de mim, não é? Quer dizer... Eu fiz algo errado? É... Quer que eu vá embora? – Jared definitivamente não queria ter deixado escapar aquela nota de mágoa em sua fala.

- Se eu não o quisesse aqui, você sequer teria vindo.

A frase irritou Jared profundamente. Ele deu o passo que faltava e segurou o braço de Jensen com força.

- Então não me ignore. – a voz saiu rouca.

Jensen olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço com nítido desdém. Seu olhar subiu, confrontando Jared. Havia perigo nas íris do loiro.

O rapaz moreno estreitou os olhos, mas aquele ar de perigo apenas aumentou.

E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, o fez se excitar.

Jared lentamente soltou o braço.

Não sem se odiar por ter seu sexo pulsando de agonia. A mão que segurava o braço de Jensen foi se alojar no pescoço dele e Jared apenas cedeu ao impulso. Sua boca foi se encaixar na boca do outro.

Só quando sentiu os lábios macios contra os seus foi que entendeu que ficaria muito, muito frustrado se não fizesse sexo com aquele homem.

Jared imobilizou o pescoço de Jensen enquanto devorava sua boca. Uma fome animalesca, algo que ele nunca havia sentido com qualquer homem ou mulher antes, tomou conta de seu corpo, e no momento seguinte ele estava tentando tirar as roupas do outro.

Jensen se afastou, desvencilhando do abraço.

Parou, incerto sobre o que fazer, de costas para Jared.

Respirou fundo.

Tenso.

E então Jared entendeu.

E entender foi um grande alívio.

Jensen tinha algum problema grave em sua mente.

Algo que o estava preocupando.

E Jared apostava tudo que tinha no banco que era a primeira vez que Jensen ficava com um homem.

Ele respirou mais sereno. O problema não era com ele.

Muito provavelmente Jensen estava ali com Jared para esquecer a tal complicação.

E claro que Jensen estava o seduzindo... Mas era o que ele provavelmente fazia com as mulheres, exalava sua aura de sedução.

Sempre no controle, claro.

Se Jensen queria o controle, ele teria. Agora sabia como agir.

Jared se postou às costas de Jensen, levou sua boca até a orelha bem feita, e murmurou:

- Me diga o que você quer que eu faça. Eu estou aqui para satisfazer você. Do jeito que você quiser. Na posição que você quiser. Vou realizar suas fantasias e mais secretos sonhos. – Jared se atreveu a passar o braço pelo homem, deixando sua mão deslizar pela frente do corpo de Jensen. Ela desceu pelo meio do peito dele e passou suavemente por cima do sexo. Ele respirou um pouco mais forte contra o ouvido dele. – O que você quer... que... eu... faça?

Jared roçou de leve o sexo em Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que foi mordiscar a orelha perfeita.

Este deu um pulo para frente e se virou para encarar Jared.

As maçãs do rosto estavam vermelhas e seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele levantou a cabeça num gesto de desafio, a boca fechada num gesto de provocação.

Jared sorriu, sacana.

Caminhou até a cama, finalmente se sentindo seguro.

Havia conseguido que Jensen reagisse a ele.

Começou a tirar as roupas devagar.

Despia-se para Jensen.

Conforme as peças foram achando seu lugar no chão, Jensen passou a se aproximar.

Jared finalmente tirou a última peça e deitou na cama de costas. O sorriso diminuiu e se tornou mais erótico. Ele levantou o tronco e se apoiou nos braços. As pernas entreabertas, mostrando todo o tamanho do seu órgão.

- Sou seu. O que você vai fazer comigo? Algum pedido específico?

Jensen tinha a respiração descompassada e ver a figura de Jared, nu, deitado na cama convidativa, só fez com que ela acelerasse ainda mais.

O homem moreno tinha as pernas compridas, os braços musculosos e o tórax bem trabalhado, sem excessos.

Jared se sentou, totalmente à vontade com sua nudez. Naquela posição, Jensen era muito mais alto do que ele. Jared puxou Jensen pela cintura, trazendo-o com brusquidão quase para cima da cama. Ele se conteve com o pensamento de que o controle seria de Jensen.

As mãos grandes foram procurar a braguilha da calça muito bem cortada.

O membro soltou rígido de dentro da roupa e Jared literalmente sentiu água na boca.

Ele olhou para Jensen ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava a boca do pênis intumescido. A poucos centímetros sorriu de maneira ainda mais sacana.

- Devo continuar? – Seu olhar quase inocente não combinava com a boca entreaberta e pronta para abocanhar toda a ereção do outro.

Jensen gemeu alguma coisa em forma de assentimento e sufocou um grito quando sentiu ser engolido por Jared.

Suas mãos entraram pelos cabelos escuros, seus dedos cravando-se no couro cabeludo.

Jared mexia sua língua, circulando a glande ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos brincavam com o que tinha dentro da calça de Jensen.

Passou longos minutos naquela tortura, deliciando-se com fato de conseguir fazer o homem em sua frente gemer sem qualquer pudor.

Jensen se surpreendeu com sua reação.

Não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia aquilo nele profissionalmente, mas com certeza era primeira vez que sentia aquele fogo em suas entranhas com tal intensidade.

Por momentos pensou que a perícia daquele profissional era a responsável por aquela onda de excitação tão empolgante e calorenta, afinal, Jared sabia com perfeição o que estava fazendo. E era terrivelmente atraente. Porém, num súbito assomo de honestidade para consigo mesmo, ele reconheceu que era por um homem estar fazendo o melhor sexo oral que alguém já havia feito nele e não qualquer outra coisa.

Jensen relaxou contra Jared, saboreando a língua macia que corria toda a extensão de seu órgão, ora lambendo-o, ora chupando-o.

Brincando, mordiscando muito levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos exploravam a base e o que tinha dentro dela.

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo e voltou a olhar para Jensen lá em cima.

Mordeu os lábios ao olhar rapidamente para o órgão de Jensen quase na altura de seus olhos.

- Fode minha boca. – Sussurrou num tom _tão_ safado e, com o sorriso mais pornográfico de seu vasto repertório, abriu ainda mais a boca. A única saída que Jensen teve foi prensar seu sexo dentro dela. Entrou a primeira vez com certo receio de machucá-lo, mas Jared agarrou a parte de trás de sua calça e jogou a cabeça pra frente, sentindo sua garganta abrir passagem para ele.

Era o que ele queria, e se dar conta disso fez Jensen se descontrolar.

Podia sentir por baixo de seu membro a cama que a língua de Jared formava, assim como o calor no fundo da garganta ansiosa. Era quente e úmido e Jensen se viu entrando e saindo da boca de Jared ferozmente, gemendo alto, todo o seu corpo vibrando de prazer.

Ele iria gozar fodendo a boca de Jared.

Estava quase lá.

Tão pouco... Quase... lá.

Mas então Jared se afastou de Jensen e o observou com olhos estreitos, enquanto limpava a boca da pequena quantidade sêmen.

Jensen o olhou atônito.

Suas pernas tremiam e seu pênis latejava.

- Volta aqui. – O homem loiro grunhiu furioso, a voz nitidamente perigosa.

Jared riu e se aproximou, ficando de joelhos na cama, seu rosto grudando no rosto do outro, seu sexo roçando no sexo de Jensen. Porque, sim, Jared estava adorando cada segundo daquilo e seu sexo também.

- Vamos tirar sua roupa... – Ele empurrou o paletó para trás ao mesmo tempo em que mexeu os quadris, projetando sua ereção de encontro à ereção do outro. – E depois você pode terminar... – Jared beijou de leve o pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos aproveitam para tirar mais uma peça de roupa. – dentro de mim.

Jensen gemeu.

Não tinha mais forças pra se manter em pé.

O paletó foi se juntar às roupas de Jared no chão.

Mas então foi a vez de Jensen se afastar.

- Não quer que eu te ajude?

Jensen apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto tirava suas roupas. Tentava não correr com a ação, mostrando sua ansiedade, mas seu corpo tremia e Jared se manteve na cama, deliciado de estar proporcionando aquelas reações.

Jensen finalmente se livrou de tudo e foi a vez de Jared apreciá-lo.

O peito sardento subia e descia cada vez mais rápido.

Os olhos escuros de desejo miravam Jared diretamente.

Ele levantou, segurou o pescoço de Jensen com ambas as mãos e o beijou. Enfiou a língua por entre os dentes claros, mas Jensen era a impaciência em pessoa. Ele saiu do beijo e encarou Jared.

- Deita.

Jared sorriu.

- Primeiro uma coisa.

Jared se sentou na cama e procurou algo no bolso da sua calça. Tirou de lá um tubo pequeno e branco, novo em folha.

Com um olhar maldoso entregou na mão de Jensen.

Este olhou a embalagem e assentiu com a cabeça.

Jared se movimentou em cima da cama e ficou de quatro.

Jensen tentou se controlar, mas estava muito difícil.

Sexo bem feito sempre havia sido seu ponto fraco.

E havia encontrado alguém com quem tinha química, mesmo que fosse artificial.

Ele abriu a embalagem e pegou uma pequena porção do creme. Largou o tubo e alisou a nádega musculosa.

Ele lambuzou a entrada quente de Jared, enquanto este gemia baixinho, incentivando-o.

Então subiu sobre a cama e forçou o sexo ereto para baixo, para invadir o corpo do homem.

Jared relaxou, permitindo a penetração. Agarrou as cobertas enquanto Jensen com cautela ia entrando até estar completamente encaixado.

Jensen saiu devagar e voltou a entrar. Queria pegar o ritmo certo para não machucá-lo, porém sua têmpora latejava, sua visão estava embaçada e seu corpo todo iria entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer minuto.

Ele agarrou a cintura de Jared e acelerou o movimento.

Jared gemeu mais alto e deu um soco no colchão. Havia sentido dor.

- Para! – Ele falou mais alto pra Jensen e num movimento de contração o expulsou. – Não... Assim. – Jared respirou e relaxou. Eles se encaixaram novamente e Jared mexeu os quadris, mostrando o ritmo certo. Ele mexeu mais uma vez, rebolando contra o membro de Jensen numa das vezes que ele saiu.

Os dois começaram a movimentar em sincronia.

Jensen saía quase todo e Jared jogava o corpo para frente, fugindo dele.

Quando Jensen voltava a entrar, puxando o traseiro contra sua cintura, Jared jogava o corpo para trás, indo de encontro.

Eles finalmente haviam se alinhado e Jensen por nada no mundo conseguiria parar agora.

Ele continuava a gemer cada vez mais alto. Não demorou muito para que ele gritasse. Mas sua voz havia engrossado tanto que mesmo o mais alto de seus gritos era apenas um soar cavo.

E ele continuou entrando e saindo daquele lugar apertado, que se contraía e relaxava, facilitando seus movimentos.

Então tudo se fragmentou e Jensen se sentiu explodir. Sua cabeça esvaziou de qualquer pensamento. Uma escuridão toldou sua visão e ele finalmente morreu de prazer.

Jared sentia cada estocada como uma lança em brasa em suas vísceras. A cada entrada, uma pontada certeira naquele exato lugar, o fazia ver estrelas.

Sentiu Jensen gozar e se controlou.

Jensen era cliente.

Era ele que deveria se satisfazer antes de Jared.

Ele teve que se controlar para não meter as mãos entre as pernas e se masturbar enlouquecidamente.

O sexo duro era uma agonia sem tamanho.

Mas pior foi sentir Jensen sair de dentro dele.

Ele iria perder o ponto de gozo.

"Eu encontro mais tarde", pensou enquanto apertava o próprio sexo, numa promessa. Mesmo que fosse necessário bater uma sozinho, ele teria prazer também aquela noite. O prazer completo.

No entanto, duvidava. Mais uma ou duas e ele poderia relaxar e se permitir gozar também.

Os dois despencaram na cama.

Jared se virou e foi deitar o queixo no peito de Jensen.

O homem simplesmente estava morto. A respiração hiperacelerada e olhos fechados.

Jared sorriu orgulhoso.

- Você não chegou. – Jensen falou sem abrir os olhos.

Jared riu ainda apoiado no peito dele. Seus dedos longos foram brincar com o principio de barba no rosto de Jensen.

- Temos muito tempo ainda. – Disse baixinho. – A noite é uma criança... E eu tenho certeza que você tem mais a me mostrar...

Jensen abriu os olhos muito devagar e, só movendo-os, mirou Jared.

- Você acha o quê? Que sou o Super-Homem? Quantas acha que eu consigo dar em uma noite?

Jared riu com força. Apoiou-se todo no peito de Jensen e gargalhou.

- Deixe que eu me preocupo com as reações do seu corpo. – ele disse por fim. – Não esqueça que sou um profissional altamente especializado em minha área. Por isso sou tão caro... Meu caro.

Jared deitou o rosto no peito musculoso e voltou a brincar com a barba dele.

- Você deve ficar bonito de barba. Aliás, você é muito bonito. – falou simplesmente.

- Todos os seus clientes não o são? – Jensen voltara a fechar os olhos.

O moreno riu.

- Não. Na verdade, só há um. Um estrangeiro. Ele é bonito. Muito. – Jared subiu um pouco o corpo. Passou a mordiscar o queixo dele. – Você não quer me contar qual é o problema?

Jared se manteve em silêncio, então.

Aquele período pós-gozo sempre era o momento frágil de qualquer pessoa.

E no fundo no fundo todo profissional de seu calibre era um tipo de psicólogo.

Jared sentiu vontade de confortar Jensen.

Era muito claro para ele que o homem loiro precisava de conforto.

Se fosse só sexo ele teria partido para cima de Jared, cortando aquelas preliminares tão estranhas.

- Vou morrer.

Jared parou de brincar com o rosto de Jensen e o olhou sério.

A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi uma doença.

Mas isso sumiu dos pensamentos de Jared no segundo seguinte.

Madame era radical nesse ponto.

Todos os clientes eram considerados Vips e havia exames médicos para todos os lados. Tanto para a equipe da casa quanto para os Senhores Clientes.

Madame jamais se permitia perder um profissional.

Então outra coisa se passou por sua cabeça.

Conhecia criminosos de longe.

Mafiosos, gangsteres modernos, traficantes.

Tivera que lidar com aquela espécie durante algum tempo, antes de se unir a Madame Depardieu.

Mas Jensen não era um criminoso de jeito nenhum.

- Como assim? – Perguntou, realmente interessado.

Jensen olhava para o teto e pareceu muito, muito frágil.

Ele sorriu irônico.

- Apenas isso. Vou morrer.

Jared quedou em silêncio.

Pensou durante um tempo.

- Você roubou alguma coisa? Se foi, não pode devolver?

Sua mão foi até a orelha de Jensen e acariciou.

- Não sou um ladrão.

- Então matou alguém?

Esperou pela resposta, que não veio.

Jared parou com as carícias e se sentou de pernas cruzadas.

- Tem que haver uma solução. – Disse – Por que você não pede ajuda? Deve ter alguém que possa fazer alguma coisa a seu favor.

Jensen subiu o tronco na cama e olhou para Jared.

- Por que está tão preocupado com um cliente de uma noite só?

Jared abriu a boca.

Sim. Por quê? Nem mesmo Jared sabia. Então respondeu o que lhe pareceu verdade.

- Porque gostei de você. Não me importaria de tê-lo como cliente fixo.

Sorriu e Jensen notou pela primeira vez que ele tinha covinhas.

- Ah... Então eu posso considerar isso como um elogio. Um dos mais preciosos garotos de programa de Madame ter suas preferências e ter gostado de mim. Um grande feito, não é? – Jensen voltou a se deitar.

Jared sorriu de volta, debochado.

- Como se você não soubesse do que é capaz de fazer com essa pose "Olhem como sou macho".

Sua mão correu para o peito dele e apertou um dos mamilos na pressão exata. Forte o suficiente para Jensen sentir com intensidade, mas não suficiente para machucar.

- Sério. Qual é o problema, Jensen? Você é muito querido por Madame. – Só alguém muito importante para Justine Depardieu teria o privilégio que ela estava concedendo a Jensen. Então não se acanhou de mentir um pouco. - Talvez ela possa fazer algo. – Jared continuou a apertar o mamilo numa massagem onde o limite era a dor. – Se for algo que precise de um pouco de influência... Madame tem muitos amigos. Até mesmo eu tenho meus contatos.

Jensen olhou para a mão em seu peito. Engoliu em seco antes de responder. Estivera tentando não gemer.

- Deixe Justine fora disso.

E ao falar isso, Jensen se mostrou tão perdido e assustado, que Jared respondeu se jogando em cima dele.

Não sabia o que significava aquilo tudo.

Suas noites com clientes sempre eram atípicas, mas com Jensen estava sendo muito estranha.

Teve a súbita vontade de protegê-lo.

Mas não sabia de quem ou o que.

Então voltou sua atenção a fazê-lo esquecer.

Pelas próximas horas, sua meta seria fazê-lo se concentrar unicamente nele, em Jared.

Ele se aproximou da boca deliciosamente erótica e a beijou.

Jensen retribuiu com intensidade. Mas algo da decisão e postura anterior havia se perdido e, junto com a súbita vontade dominante de Jared, o clima entre os dois se inverteu.

Jensen segurou o pescoço de Jared com vontade. Por um momento, pareceu ao moreno que muito se assemelhava à pegada de alguém que estivesse se afogando.

Jared subiu em cima de Jensen, deixando os peitorais se encostarem e os sexos roçarem.

Ainda beijando-o, Jared começou a masturbá-lo de leve.

Ainda estava longe de ter se recuperado, mas Jared tinha lá suas técnicas.

Sabia onde apertar, estimular, até mesmo puxar para que as coisas lá dentro de Jensen acordassem e finalmente ele começasse a reagir, endurecendo em sua mão.

Jensen se sentiu estranho tendo Jared entre as suas pernas.

Ele era pesado.

Jared parou o beijo e olhou para o sexo de ambos. Jensen estava quase lá, mas Jared, que sequer tinha saído direito da ereção anterior e sabia perfeitamente o que fazia, já ofegava novamente.

Sorriu.

- Jensen... Eu preciso.

O loiro não entendeu. Seu olhar cerrado apenas fez Jared aumentar a pressão em seu sexo.

Ele gemeu.

- Preciso. Eu não agüento só... – Jared roçou o sexo na perna de Jensen e se levantou, indócil, indo procurar o lubrificante.

Ele se voltou procurando a bisnaga e Jensen se moveu retirando suas pernas do entorno dele.

- Onde está? - Jared puxou as cobertas, meio desesperado.

Numa volta tateando o colchão seus olhos cruzaram com o de Jensen.

Jared foi imediatamente paralisado.

O sorriso que Jensen tinha nos lábios era tão extraordinariamente sedutor que fez Jared ofegar, gemer e engolir em seco tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- É isso que você está procurando? – Jensen, e aquela maldita voz que espetava agulhas em Jared, segurava o tubo.

Jared se apoiou a uma das mãos na cama e com a outra tirou o produto da mão de Jensen. No entanto, o movimento o deixou próximo demais do sexo de Jensen. Automaticamente ele voltou a engolir o pênis ereto.

Jensen tinha um sabor tão bom que era impossível não pensar em ficar o máximo naquele movimento.

Engoli-lo todo, sentindo a boca tão cheia de músculo e líquido, e depois soltá-lo para vê-lo ainda mais duro e mais rígido, só para voltar a senti-lo todo dentro da boca, sentindo seu gosto de novo.

Jared foi assaltado pela fome que o atingira no começo daquela noite.

Ele queria Jensen dentro dele de novo e de novo. E mais uma vez.

- Jared. – Jensen murmurou. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jensen. O rosto estava vermelho e a respiração acelerada o deixava com a aparência de quem havia corrido uma maratona.

Jensen pegou novamente o tubo, que havia sido esquecido por Jared quando se concentrou em seu sexo, e o colocou na mão dele.

Jared gemeu, mas se controlou.

- Certo. Vem. – Ele puxou Jensen até ele estar ajoelhado. – Aqui. – Com poucos movimentos e o assentimento de Jensen, Jared o colou de frente para cabeceira cama. O fez se inclinar um pouco e entreabrir as pernas. Foi a vez dele de puxar uma quantidade do lubrificante e lustrar o ponto entre as pernas do outro.

Jared o abraçou pela cintura, roçando seu sexo.

Apertou-o contra o próprio peito ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- É a primeira vez, não é?

Levou um tempo até a Jensen sacudir a cabeça concordando.

- Então a coisa toda tem que ser bem... Lenta. – Ele suspirou. – Vou foder você da forma mais torturante que puder, mas juro que você não vai sentir muita dor.

A resposta de Jensen foi um gemido baixo que se aproximou muito de um "Isso!".

O moreno levou a mão suja de lubrificante para frente do rosto de Jensen.

- Quantos?

Jared rebolava de encontro o traseiro de Jensen, que havia começado a acompanhá-lo. A cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jared, olhos cerrados e boca entreaberta.

Jensen abriu os olhos e observou a mão de dedos longos e levemente tortos.

- Quantos o quê? – respondeu, intensificando a dança com os quadris.

Jared grudou a boca na orelha dele.

- Quantos quer eu enfie em você. – falando isso, ele mexeu os dedos chamando a atenção dele. Ao mesmo tempo passou o pênis entre as duas partes de carne que formavam a parte traseira de Jensen.

- Acho que dispenso. – Disse rouco, numa tentativa pobre de se mostrar confiante. – Prefiro outra coisa.

Jared mordeu seu pescoço.

- Não, novato. – A mão insidiosa de Jared começou a bombear o membro de Jensen. – Você por algum acaso viu como sou grande? Vou te arrombar se não tomar cuidado.

Jensen riu.

- Cara, para com isso. É muita tortura.

A risada de Jared preencheu o quarto.

- Eu falei que ia te torturar, neném. – Jared segurou a cintura de Jensen e o apertou contra o corpo.

- Eu tenho que preparar você. Se não, você não aguenta.

Jensen virou a cabeça e olhou para Jared.

- Sei... E você acha que sou uma florzinha delicada.

Jared mordeu o lábio. Por um momento sentiu uma vontade imperiosa de se enfiar até o talo em Jensen. De fazê-lo gritar. Mas se controlou.

- Não. Agora vai ser do meu jeito. Se você depois quiser dessa maneira... – Ele lambeu a nuca do loiro, mordiscando-a de leve. – Eu faço.

Jared colocou o dedo médio e cinzelou a entrada de Jensen. Brincou com região, sem entrar realmente.

O homem gemia rouco. Segurou a madeira da cabeceira com força.

Jared começou uma sequência de toques cadenciados no períneo, aquela famosa região entre o saco escrotal e o ânus. A parte posterior do corpo de Jensen se contraiu involuntariamente e ele se jogou para trás. Apoiou-se em Jared.

- Chega disso, Jared. – O tom de um barítono. Ele virou a cabeça sobre o ombro e Jared pôde ver a íris dilatada. O espaço onde antes havia uma esfera perfeita de um verde aveludado, agora era quase todo preenchido por um círculo negro circundado por uma faixa muito estreita do mesmo verde.

Jared riu de novo.

- Eu já falei, Jensen. A primeira vez vai ser do jeito que eu achar melhor. Eu me responsabilizo.

Ele apertou, ainda com o dedo médio, mais uma vez o períneo e Jensen subiu dois palmos com a onda de prazer que o assaltou.

Quando seu corpo não aguentou mais e voltou à posição inicial, encontrou o dedo travesso de Jared que naquele momento foi perscrutar o interior dele.

Ele se retesou. Fechou-se por completo.

- Relaxa. – Jared murmurou. – Senão não vamos a lugar nenhum.

Jensen tremia.

Jared retirou o dedo e esperou que a tensão diminuísse.

- De novo. Sem sustos. – Ele se afastou um pouco. – Vem cá. Deita. Assim.

Jensen deitou de bruços. Arrastou o travesseiro e o abraçou.

- Olha. – Jared correu a mão pelo dorso sardento. - Dói mesmo no início. - Ele deitou também e beijou sucessivamente a nuca de Jensen.

O dedo voltou à entrada.

Dessa vez a posição ajudou.

Jared forçou a passagem com o máximo de cuidado.

- Porra, isso dói...! – Jensen deixou escapar num arquejo.

Jared respondeu com uma risadinha desavergonhada.

- Mas meu amor... Era você que me queria sem nenhum preparo...

O dedo agora entrava e sai com extrema lentidão, permitindo que o corpo de Jensen se acostumasse à invasão.

- Ok... Está bem... Você está certo... – Jensen agarrou a ponta da cama e sufocou um grito quando Jared saiu com um dedo e voltou com dois. – Você... não... n... me.. aviso-ou.

Uma gama tão grande de sensações assenhoreava-se dele que Jensen não sabia ao certo como nomeá-las.

Aquela era para ser uma grande aventura e Jared era seu prêmio máximo.

Mas em momento algum havia planejado estar naquela posição. Naquela extremidade. Mas apenas não resistira ao ver Jared naquela cama. Havia tido a vontade de experimentar e agora estava lutando com aquilo. Era bom...

Era muito bom...

Mas doía.

- Três. – Jared sussurrou e Jensen dessa vez gritou. Fechou a boca com força, impedindo o som de sair dela.

Tinha sido avisado agora, mas não adiantara nada.

A dor só aumentara.

- Porra! Porra! Porra!- Jensen xingou, irritado.

Jared mantinha o corpo grudado nele, impedindo Jensen de esquecer o tamanho de seu pênis. E aquilo iria entrar nele. Jensen arquejou.

- Um para cada dedo – Jared havia diminuído ainda mais a velocidade com que entrava e saía.

Só depois que Jensen tinha xingado todos os piores nomes possíveis foi que Jared forçou a passagem para aumentar a profundidade da penetração. Ele pegou o tubo de lubrificante e espremeu contra a entrada de Jensen. Abriu caminho de novo com seus dedos e dessa vez tentou levá-los até fim.

Seria um exagero chamar Jensen de virgem, mas naquele sentido era o que ele era.

Aquela parte do corpo dele era tão apertada que Jared receou não conseguir chegar até o fim. Mal tinha espaço para seus dedos, então ele não via como seu órgão entraria ali.

E, no entanto, a ideia de se enfiar bem no meio de Jensen fez com que seu sexo pulsasse mais.

- Vou tentar agora, está bem? – ele subiu em cima de Jensen e se posicionou entre as pernas dele. Raspou o restante do lubrificante e massageou tanto a entrada latejante e já aberta, quanto o próprio órgão.

Ele se inclinou e pincelou a abertura.

Jared ansiava poder entrar de uma vez, mas não. Tinha que ter cuidado.

Jensen segurou o quadril de Jared e olhou por cima do ombro.

- Devagar, cara.

Jared mordiscou o lábio inferior dele.

- Claro, neném. Todo o cuidado do mundo com você.

Posicionou a glande e a empurrou contra a entrada. O lubrificante ajudou nessa hora.

Jensen tentou se controlar.

Ele aguentaria.

Mesmo tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Mesmo sentindo se partir em dois.

Jared empurrou mais, entrando com mais uma parte.

Jensen se sentiu desconfortável e dolorido.

Jared era enorme.

- Jen... Neném... - Jared sussurrou.

Jensen subitamente relaxou. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que Jared se encaixasse completamente. E ao fazer isso ele estimulou com força e mais uniformemente a próstata de Jensen, e isso foi a diferença.

Se havia dúvidas em Jared se Jensen aguentaria, essas foram para o espaço quando o tom de seus gemidos mudou.

Não demorou muito para que passassem a se movimentar para dentro e para fora dele.

Mas ainda assim, mais uma vez Jared se controlou. Se se permitisse fazer o que tinha vontade, o homem abaixo dele não conseguiria andar no dia seguinte. Então continuou naquele vai-e-vem lento, que o matava aos poucos, mas que seria o melhor para Jensen.

Jared sentia o corpo dele abaixo do seu estremecer e tremer. Os gemidos abafados pelos lençóis e pelo travesseiro.

E então ele perdeu o foco de seus pensamentos e controle. Jensen era quente demais, gostoso demais, para que Jared pudesse se controlar quando era ele que penetrava.

Tudo foi para o espaço.

Jared se rendeu à loucura que tomou conta de seu corpo e ele subiu dois palmos para sair quase totalmente de Jensen e voltar a entrar com tudo.

O homem abaixo dele urrou de dor.

E prazer.

Jared se movimentou mais uma vez

Em algum lugar, sabia que não deveria se comportar dessa maneira, mas era um lugar muito distante.

Ele voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento, sentindo o músculo de Jensen o apertar em uma contração e o soltar logo em seguida.

Ele saiu de novo e entrou novamente.

E a cada vez que fazia isso, Jensen gritava.

E então já era tarde demais para pensar em parar o gozo.

Jared já não pensava em mais nada a não ser em como aquilo era simplesmente a coisa mais deliciosa que poderia fazer um dia. Não teve mais como se segurar. Apertou os quadris de Jensen e sentiu o quarto rodar num espiral de prazer.

Sua cabeça pulsou e ele deixou o peso de seu corpo tombar sobre Jensen.

Olhos nublados.

Os espasmos ainda percorrendo seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

Jensen gemeu baixinho.

O que havia sido aquilo?

Rachado, partido, quebrado em duas partes.

Era assim que se sentia tendo o sexo de Jared o fodendo daquela maneira.

A dor ainda existia e se fazia presente, mas o órgão de Jared estava tocando aquele ponto que ele sequer sabia que existia dentro de si e o estava enlouquecendo.

A cada estocada ele, mesmo deitado, projetava seu corpo pra frente, vendo tudo desfocado.

A cada estocada ele sentia o peso de Jared o esmagando na cama.

A cada estocada ele via estrelas e constelações e galáxias.

Ah... Aquilo... Era realmente... bom!

E um pensamento tolo o assaltou: todo homem deveria sentir aquilo pelo menos uma vez na vida.

No entanto, ele logo esqueceu porque Jared o fodeu de tal forma que Jensen dessa vez realmente identificou as luas de Júpiter.

Sentir o homem sobre si chegar ao ápice do prazer foi algo tão inédito que Jensen apenas se deu conta que o acompanhava no orgasmo quando o terremoto que seu corpo sofreu por fim abrandou.

Então era daquela forma ter um macho dentro de si?

Jared demorou a sair dentro dele.

Muito tempo depois, quando as respirações haviam voltado quase ao normal, foi que ele escorregou para fora de Jensen e se jogou ao seu lado na cama.

O homem loiro virou, deitando de costas. Ficaram os dois calados olhando o teto do quarto.

- Tudo bem com você? – Jared perguntou.

- Cl... – Jensen tossiu, tentando recuperar a fala. – Claro. Tudo bem.

Jared se virou e o tocou entre as pernas.

- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter deixado você gozar primeiro. Mas... – ele chegou bem perto de Jensen. – Também não sou de ferro, né? E você é tão lindo... Sua pele é tão macia. Acho que tenho tara por coisas macias. – Disse, se lembrando do carpete.

Jensen riu. Pela primeira vez Jared viu Jensen rir alto e com gosto. A risada rouca o fez ter pensamentos pra lá de libidinosos. O que era uma grande surpresa, dado que ainda sentia no próprio sexo o calor e as contrações do cliente.

- Ah, Jared... Você é de ferro, sim. Mais duro do que o aço. – Jensen sorriu de lado e Jared prendeu o imenso suspiro que tentou sair dele.

- Hum... Então posso contar a Madame que meu cliente ficou muito satisfeito com meus serviços? – Jared falou de encontro ao rosto de Jensen. Ele se aninhou ao corpo do outro e começou a chupar o lóbulo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu mesmo falarei com Justine sobre seus... Prestimosos serviços. – Lá estava novamente o olhar intenso.

Jared apoiou a cabeça na mão e se pôs a observá-lo.

Ele não tinha engolido aquela história de morte, mas não poderia fazer nada por enquanto.

Jensen passou a língua nos lábios e encarou Jared.

Abriu um dos braços se oferecendo como travesseiro.

- Estou com sono – disse quando Jared se curvou e se aconchegou a ele. – Vou dormir um pouco.

- Ok.

Jared ficou repassando a noite toda até ali, sentindo o peito de Jensen subir e descer cada vez mais lentamente.

Quase sem perceber acabou adormecendo também.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A**

Bem... A Miss Dartmoor insiste para que essa história continue. Se... _**SE**_... Acontecer será em outra fic.

Enfim. Espero que tenha gostado, Docinho. Feliz Aniversário!!


End file.
